


En 1920...

by Damablanca



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 1920, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damablanca/pseuds/Damablanca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Principios de siglo XX, post guerra.<br/><img/></p><p>Poster por Tati <3<br/>Gracias!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	En 1920...

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic tiene como tema los "soulmates" o almas gemelas.  
> Es cursi y necesita más edición, pero lo publico porque quería hacer un one shot con PWP, y si lo escribo más tiempo va a convertirse en multichapter y NO. Ya tengo varios.  
> Comentarios bienvenidos.

Brienne conoció a Jaime Lannister durante la guerra. Ambos estaban en ejércitos aliados por cuestiones políticas, pero con una larga historia de enemistades. Él venía del este y ella del sur. Era obvio para Brienne que sus relaciones serían tirantes. Era una cuestión de lealtad. Era casi su deber despreciarlo.

* * *

 

Jaime pensó que Brienne era una de las miles de enfermeras que cumplían servicio en el ejército, o una de las trabajadoras de las fábricas de municiones. Pero la enorme muchacha, con la cara fea y pecosa era parte de la reserva, y la habían traído porque era una de las mejores francotiradoras de Stormland. Jaime sintió curiosidad desde el principio. Había algo en ella, un imán invisible que lo arrastraba como si fuera un clavo de hierro.

La muchacha era bastante seria y silenciosa, y no le gustaba confraternizar con sus compañeros.  Demasiado arisca y testaruda. Cualidades que en el campo de batalla eran útiles, pero no en la pequeña vida social del campamento. No le extrañó que pronto la aislaran. La gente siempre era más cruel cuando sentía miedo.

* * *

 

En la guerra pasaron muchas cosas. Una de ellas dejó a Jaime manco. La otra la marcó a Brienne en la mejilla izquierda. Al final, cuando la victoria era de los políticos y la sangre había corrompido a los soldados, ambos se dieron cuenta de que compartían algo, ambos estaban  rotos y solos en un mundo que volvía de la muerte.

* * *

 

Brienne despertó una mañana, antes de volver a casa, y se dio cuenta de la marca que había aparecido en uno de sus senos.  Era pequeña, de un color más oscuro que sus pecas. Entonces lo supo. Supo que Jaime era la causa.

No había reglas para esto. Decían algunos que lo más común era que uno naciera con la marca, pero otros pensaban que esta podía aparecer a lo largo de la vida. La mayoría de las personas encontraba a su compañero, porque las marcas los identificaban, siempre tenían que ser iguales. Pero Brienne también sabía de personas que morían sin haber conocido a su “otra mitad”. O personas destinadas a amar a alguien que nunca les correspondería.

Con su suerte, ella sabía lo que pasaría. Y se sintió aterrada.

* * *

 

Lo guardó en secreto, por supuesto, sin comentarle nada a nadie durante mucho tiempo, al menos hasta que volvieron de la guerra.

Una vez tímidamente le preguntó a Jaime si  tenía una marca.  Él le dijo que no. Que obviamente los dioses habían decidido dejarlo a merced de la soledad. Años después él le contó sobre Cersei, su hermana. Y muchas cosas tuvieron sentido.

Brienne sabía que si ella tenía la marca y él no, jamás estarían juntos. Lloró durante semanas, encerrada en su habitación, tratando de arrancarse el dolor del pecho. Aun así no podía resistirse a compartir la compañía de Jaime. Él siempre estaba allí. Buscándola.

* * *

 

Una tarde  Brienne y Jaime fueron al parque, a ver la llegada de las aves por primavera. Se sentaron en el pasto a disfrutar de la vista del lago y de la arboleda llena de trinos. Brienne se sentía tranquila y extrañamente alegre.

—Mi padre quiere que pase un tiempo en High Garden —dijo de pronto.

Jaime frunció el seño.

— ¿Y por si acaso quiere que conozcas a alguien?

Brienne se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

—Mencionó el nombre de Willas Tyrrell.

Jaime suspiró sonoramente.

—Oh. Esta vez no es mala elección.

— ¿Sabes quién es?

—Es un buen muchacho.

— ¿En serio?

—Pero está cojo —añadió fijándose distraídamente en dos niños que jugaban con un cachorro.

—Sabes que eso no me importa.

—Y tiene un sentido del humor bastante plano. Morirías de aburrimiento con él.

Brienne entornó los ojos.

—Oh, pero una vez dijiste que yo podría vivir alegremente en un septo.

—Tonterías. Eso fue antes de darme cuenta que…—se acercó a ella y le susurró en el oído—en el fondo eres una moza pícara.

Brienne se estremeció.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Él rió con ganas.

—Te leo como un libro abierto

—Por favor.

Jaime alargó la mano izquierda para asir la de Brienne, pero ella rehuyó a su toque. Brienne era valiente, como ninguna. Pero no con Jaime. Él podía ser un amigo, podía ser su compañero, pero nunca podría atravesar sus murallas. Jaime fingió en aquella ocasión, como en muchas otras, su decepción.

* * *

 

Brienne siempre vestía blusones y faldas anchas y largas que le llegaban al tobillo. Parecía una matrona, con sus brazos gruesos y sus caderas anchas. Pero a diferencia de una de esas voluptuosas damas, ella tenía el pecho plano y una expresión nada dulce. La forma en que lo veía todo, con una formalidad excesiva, la hacía parecer capaz de romper el cuello de cualquier hombre a la menor molestia.

Pero Jaime no tardó en darse cuenta que la muchacha tenía un corazón tierno y una ingenuidad entrañable. La guerra le había marcado la cara, pero no la había quebrado completamente, no la había despojado  de esa bondad innata que no se podía ocultar, ni con la mirada más feroz del mundo.

Jaime la amaba de cierta forma. Se dio cuenta muchos años después de haberla conocido, cuando entendió que no quería volver a Casterly Rock, aunque sus negocios en los Stormland ya no requirieran de su constante presencia. Se preguntaba a veces si verla era suficiente. Si solo escuchar su voz o contemplar su sonrisa podían ser motivo suficiente para mantenerlo cerca. Era una extraña jugarreta del destino. Ella estaba allí, a su lado. Cálida como el fuego. Y también inaccesible.

 

* * *

 

El padre de Brienne siempre buscaba casarla. Pero nunca funcionaban sus arreglos. Hasta que llegó un hombre dorniense, que en verdad parecía interesado. Brienne pensó que tal vez sería la solución. Entonces ella se refugiaría en su isla, con una excusa perfecta. Estaba cansada de llevar la marca en el pecho.

Solo que aun no sabía cómo despedirse de Jaime. Como despedirse sin decirle la verdad.

* * *

 

Una mañana Brienne fue a su casa, enojada con él, como no era tan extraño en su rutina. La servidumbre la conocía y ella no tuvo problemas de llegar a su habitación. Entró sin tocar y lo encontró empacando equipaje. Jaime se lo había dicho, iba a Lannisport por unos meses, a solucionar unos negocios de su padre.

—Compraste la propiedad en la isla. —Disparó ella sin saludar.

Jaime giró hacia ella sorprendido. El vestía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones oscuros. Era obvio que no tenía pensado salir todavía. Faltaban su chaleco y su saco.

—Sí. —contestó simplemente.

— ¿Como te atreviste?

El pareció dudar.

—Era una… sorpresa.

Aquello la indignó más.

— ¿En verdad?

Brienne era más alta que él, más ancha. Se veía poco delicada, realmente. Vestía una gran blusa, fajada en una falda que le llegaba a los tobillos. Un cinturón de cuero y unas botas con unos tacones cuadrados, que no combinaban, completaban su atuendo.

—Vamos, no es para tanto…

—Oh, por los siete. La única razón por la que compraste esa propiedad fue porque te dije que mi padre iba a hacerlo.

— ¿Y sabes que tenía planeado? Sabes que eso iba a ser parte del acuerdo de matrimonio con ese dorniense…

—No. No vas a insultar a mi padre ni a él.

— ¿El? —avanzó hacia ella hecho una furia. — ¿Entonces lo sabías?

Brienne retrocedió.

—No te preocupes. No creo que hubiera funcionado con esto. —Señaló su mejilla izquierda.

Jaime se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Desilusionada?

—Catelyn Stark tiene razón — Brienne entornó los ojos. — He perdido la cordura.  Yo no debería continuar con esto.

—Ven conmigo —dijo Jaime, de pronto.

— ¿En serio? Mi padre de seguro se sentirá feliz de oír eso.

—Hemos peleado juntos antes. No he visto a nadie más valiente ¿No te enorgullece eso? Ayúdame en Lannisport. No confío en nadie más.

—Ya no soy una niña. Yo también tengo responsabilidades. No puedo solo escapar de mi hogar. Mi vida está aquí ahora.

—Brienne… he estado pensando en… esto… y yo…tal vez me quede allá.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—Oh.

Era tragicómico. Allí, parado frente a la moza, sintió que le ardían los ojos y le dolía el pecho.

—Ven conmigo. Quiero que vengas conmigo.

—No sabes lo que me estas pidiendo.

—Sí, yo lo sé muy bien. Y tú también.

Brienne comenzó a llorar.

—No puedo. No puedo.

— ¿Por qué? Haré todo lo que quieras. Todo lo que quiera tu padre. Me casaré contigo y…

—No. No me amas…

Jaime se restregó la cara con la mano izquierda.

— ¿Y tú?

—No tienes derecho a preguntarme eso.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Porque tienes la marca de alguien más? ¿O porque no tienes ninguna? Es tu romanticismo empedernido o…

Brienne se abrió la blusa, la cara roja y furiosa, los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— ¿Puedes ver?

Jaime quedó en silencio.

—Vas a lastimarme demasiado —continuó Brienne. —Si en algo me estimas…

Jaime avanzó hacia ella y la besó. Cuando encontró su boca, chocó con sus dientes y no le importó. Tampoco le importó que dada su inexperiencia, Brienne apenas pudiera cumplir con sus caricias.

—No me dejes, por favor, Brienne. No me dejes.

La muchacha lo besó en las mejillas, en la mandíbula, en el cuello. Sus manos cálidas revolotearon sobre su espalda y sus hombros, y Jaime pensó que podría pasar una eternidad en los siete infiernos por una vida con ella.

—Te necesito… —Brienne le murmuró al oído.

Jaime la fue empujando hacia la cama, dándole pequeñas treguas para recuperar el aliento, entre beso y beso. Cayó sobre ella en el lecho, apretando uno de sus senos con la mano izquierda.

—Te quiero… te necesito…—seguía repitiendo ella.

—Brienne… —Jaime le levantó la falda, dejando al descubierto sus largas piernas. La acarició sobre las medias de seda,  y las arrastró hasta abajo, rompiéndolas en el camino.

Era así como la había imaginado tantas veces en sus sueños febriles. Tomó el borde de su corpiño y le dio un tirón para liberar uno de sus senos, aquel que tenía la marca. La besó allí dejando la piel pecosa enrojecida, y luego tomó el pezón entre sus dientes. Brienne gimió. Sus manos le recorrieron la espalda, sobre la camisa, y luego sus glúteos acercándolo más al vértice de sus muslos.

Jaime serpenteó la mano dentro de las faldas de Brienne y entre su ropa interior. La acarició allí, y buscó su interior para sentir su humedad.

—Lista… —le murmuró en un oído.

Brienne gimió de nuevo, mientras sus caderas buscaban la fricción de los dedos de Jaime.

—Por favor… —suplicó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Mi querida Brienne… —Jaime se desabrochó los pantalones y liberó su miembro, duro y dolorido.

La muchacha lo ayudó a acomodarse entre sus piernas y con un beso lo instó a continuar. La penetró en un solo movimiento, arrancándole un sonido agudo y obsceno. Mientras Brienne se acostumbraba a tenerlo en su interior, ella le acarició el cabello y le sonrió. Sus ojos enormes y azules lo miraban con deseo y con ternura. Comenzó a moverse lentamente hasta que ella pudiera seguir su ritmo.  Pronto sus muslos lo apretaron y sintió los tacones de sus botas golpeándole las caderas.

Era demasiado bueno. Se sentía demasiado intenso para durar. Jaime apresuró el ritmo. Brienne le clavó las uñas, buscando asirse de sus hombros. Ella llego primero, gritando su nombre una y otra vez. Jaime la embistió tres veces más antes de derramarse en su interior. Cayó sobre ella, aplastándola. Brienne lo envolvió con sus brazos y lo dejó reposar la cabeza sobre sus pechos.

—Tu marca… —murmuró él, soñoliento. —Tu marca es igual que la mía.

Brienne se estremeció.

—Dijiste que no tenías marca.

El aguardó un instante antes de seguir.

—Estaba en mi mano derecha.

— ¿Qué? —Brienne tomó el rostro de Jaime con ambas manos. — ¿Cómo puedo creerte? ¿Quieres que crea eso ahora?

—Sí. Porque me conoces demasiado bien ¿Verdad?

—Aunque no fuera la misma. Aunque no fuera igual a la tuya, yo… siempre estaría contigo.

— ¿Vendrás conmigo a Lannisport entonces?

Ella suspiró.

—Tonto.

Él sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Cabeza dura.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si les gusta escribir fics o son lectores, pasen por https://www.facebook.com/groups/1678936329023955/  
> Nuestro grupo de face los recibirá con brazos abiertos ;)


End file.
